bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Rozalia Princ.ssa Vento
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30837 |no = 1443 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Sfortunatamente, non si hanno altre informazioni su Rozalia o sul suo paese. Tuttavia, la leggenda narra che alla fine riuscì a ripresentarsi davanti alla sua gente in tutta la sua bellezza. Inoltre, molta letteratura riguardante il ladro Zelnite afferma che abbia “rubato” la maledizione che colpì Rozalia, salvandola dalla tragedia. Se ciò è vero, si può dedurre che Zelnite abbia insegnato a Rozalia come proteggere ciò che conta davvero, il “vero tesoro”. Questa lezione la rese una sovrana in grado di riportare la pace nel suo regno. |summon =È lui che mi ha inflitto questa maledizione... E con ciò ha detto che questo ci unirà per sempre... |fusion = Ogni giorno devo fare del mio meglio per proteggere la mia gente. Ora me ne rendo conto... |evolution = Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che questo giorno si sarebbe ripetuto! Sembra un sogno! Ed è tutto grazie a quella persona... |hp_base = 6162 |atk_base = 2199 |def_base = 2309 |rec_base = 2397 |hp_lord = 8012 |atk_lord = 2724 |def_lord = 2886 |rec_lord = 2983 |hp_anima = 9129 |rec_anima = 2685 |atk_breaker = 3022 |def_breaker = 2588 |atk_guardian = 2424 |def_guardian = 3184 |hp_oracle = 7862 |rec_oracle = 3430 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 40 |ls = Legami di una bella sovrana |lsdescription = +50% DIF e PS massimi, impedisce i danni critici, riduzione del 10% dei danni dalle creature di fuoco, acqua, terra e tuono; i danni subiti aumentano notevolmente la barra BB |lseffect =* |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC |bb = Venti beati di vita |bbdescription =Aumento enorme della barra BB; ripristina molti PS; rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato; impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato per 3 turni; impedisce le riduzioni di ATT e DIF per 2 turni |bbnote = Heal 3000-3500 + 40% of own Rec & fills 10 BC |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 20 |ccbbt = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Ballata del tesoro lucente |sbbdescription =Enorme aumento della barra BB; aggiunge probabile riduzione ATT per 1 turno di attacco per 3 turni, enorme aumento danno da Scintilla per 3 turni e enorme aumento ATT BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 25%, 150% Spark, 350% BB Atk & fills 10 BC |sbbtype = Support |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 10 |ccsbbt = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = Stella brillante dell’alba |ubbdescription = Aggiunge probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO; 75% riduzione danni per 3 turni; enorme aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni e i danni subiti aumentano enormemente la barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC, 500% BB Atk & 50% chance to survive 1 KO attack |ubbtype = Support |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = |ubbmultiplier = |es = Tesoro inestimabile |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%, impedisce anomalie di stato e considerevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno |esnote = Fills 5 BC & 50% boost |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* con PS 100% * * * |evofrom = 30836 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% DIF, PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Potenziamento dell'effetto di riduzione dei danni LS subiti durante gli attacchi di fuoco, acqua, terra e tuono |omniskill3_1_note = +5% di aumento. 15% totale |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Potenziamento dell’effetto ATT BB di SBB/UBB |omniskill3_2_note = +100% si aumento. 450/600% totale |omniskill3_3_sp = 40 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento della barra BB aggiunto a BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = +2 BC. 12 BC total |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento frequenza di colpi critici a SBB per 3 turni |omniskill3_4_note = +60% di possibilità |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da colpo critico per 3 turni a SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 50% boost. (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da colpo critico per 3 turni a SBB") |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Aggiunge un enorme ripristino dei PS di tutti gli alleati a SBB in attacco |omniskill3_7_note = Cura 3000-3500 HP + 40% del recupero proprio |omniskill3_8_sp = 20 |omniskill3_8_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile leggero ripristino PS sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 20% di possibilità di curare il 20-25% del danno subito |notes = *Ti sbuccerei tutta. |addcat = La leggenda del ladro... |addcatname = Rozalia Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Support)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *30 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di riduzione dei danni LS subiti durante gli attacchi di fuoco, acqua, terra e tuono *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge un enorme ripristino dei PS di tutti gli alleati a SBB in attacco *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile leggero ripristino PS sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (FH/FG)= *30 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto ATT BB di SBB/UBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento frequenza di colpi critici a SBB per 3 turni *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da colpo critico per 3 turni a SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *30 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di riduzione dei danni LS subiti durante gli attacchi di fuoco, acqua, terra e tuono *40 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento della barra BB aggiunto a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge un enorme ripristino dei PS di tutti gli alleati a SBB in attacco **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}